Breaking Bones and Hearts
by Acidika
Summary: Months have passed, Stella and Motoko have finally gotten married, life seems to be perfect for the two newlyweds. But in the shadows, sinister things are moving, and schemes are being arranged that concern the unknowing pair. Stella has no idea how much her life will change for a second time... Rated M for sexual content, dark themes, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Several months, several cases, and another visit to the trauma room later, it was finally the day. The day that everyone had been so excited to finally witness...

Motoko and Stella's wedding.

Despite not being very social, Stella and Motoko decided on a full scale church wedding, rather than a small civil ceremony. In particular, aside from their team mates at Section 9, the guest list included Lieutenant Holoway, Ran, Kurutan, Togusa's wife and kids, several of the Tachikoma's, Proto, and of course, Stella's own family, Kuroi and Taka.

Kuroi remembered very well the way that her daughter announced the wedding to her. She was sitting in her office one day when she received an image sent to her by Stella. Of course, she opened the file, and immediately scowled at her cheeky daughter's methods.

The image was of her daughter kissing Motoko, both with large smiles on their faces - if you could call what was left of Stella's face smiling - but very prominently facing the camera was Stella's right hand, her middle finger standing tall, with her ring finger curled slightly. All of her other digits were completely out of the shot.

However, after a moment of setting aside her offense, she realized that Stella had a ring on her ring finger... An engagement ring.

Letting out a sigh, she glanced at the subject line of the message, which she had somehow ignored the whole time. It simply said "You're invited."

* * *

Motoko knew of Stella's fetish for formal attire, so she decided to tease her fiance by wearing her formal military uniform up at the altar. Of course, for that added surprise, she was also currently using her futanari body - despite nobody knowing that fact - and had the most pleased smile on her face.

Elsewhere, Stella was fuming. She didn't take into consideration her latest on-duty injury would have even a minor effect on her wedding gown.

The injury in question was her shoulders. She broken both of her collarbones and then been shot through her shoulder blades by a pair of goons while she was down on the ground. After dealing with them accordingly, she was med-evac'd to the very hospital where she'd had her initial limb surgery nearly a year earlier.

True to her forming tradition, Stella's reconstruction was made of the black Titanium-alloy like the rest of her body, and true to design, the metal was both internal _and_ external. So, her back was now adorned by two large metal panels and her collarbones were raised out of her flesh.

That was causing the shoulders of her dress to slide back and forth. She didn't like that, so she was extremely thankful that she'd thought ahead... for once.

With a quick flick of her thumbs, the straps fell away from her shoulders, reconfiguring the dress into a completely strapless design that tastefully accented her cleavage and left her shoulders free of the nuisance of the moving straps.

"Fuck it, let's just finish up so I can get back to my wife." Stella held up her hands after tossing the straps aside.

The assistants nodded with her order, then got to work with her makeup. Within minutes, she was cracking her neck with a determined fire in her eyes.

She was ready.

* * *

The instant that the organ music started to play, everyone stood up at full attention, turning to face Stella as she came into view near the entrance to the church.

Stella's heelblades clinked against the flagstones of the church for a moment until she stepped onto the thick red carpet, slightly muffling the sound.

For the second time, while wearing a dress, Stella had everyone's eyes on her the moment she walked into the room. This fact, combined with the evident attempt at a smile despite her metal jaw, she was positively glowing.

Today was _her_ day, and nothing would stop that fact... or her.

Motoko was smiling too, and the moment that Stella came up to the altar, she felt like the happiest cyborg in the world.

She lifted the veil from Stella's face, and Stella immediately winked at her before the priest began speaking.

Both of them listened with rapt attention as the clergy droned on and on, until they heard that glorious sentence.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Stella nearly knocked Motoko back with her impatience. She wrapped her arms around Motoko's neck as everyone applauded.

"Now... You are all mine." Motoko pressed her forehead against Stella's, who immediately countered with a smirk.

"No, you're _mine_."

* * *

As cheeky as always, when it came time to cut the wedding cake - a towering vanilla mountain - Stella deployed her katana and cut the first slice with the weapon, rather than the slightly ornate steel knife sitting beside the cake.

Of course, her and Motoko ate the cake piece on the spot, and Motoko teasingly stuck her finger into the icing and smeared it onto Stella's nose, making her momentarily go cross-eyed as Motoko followed it up with a quick lick to remove the smear.

That small, quick moment was their favourite of all the pictures taken during the wedding party.

* * *

Home, after quite the lively party, and the two newlyweds had separated for only a few minutes, both of them getting themselves ready for their impending night of fun.

Stella had long since gotten over her fear of real-life bondage - inside her simulation was different, and much easier on herself to justify - so as she fastened the collar around her neck, she did so without so much as a moment of hesitation. It wasn't the only thing she was putting on either. She had a surprise for Motoko... A _**reference**_ , of sorts.

* * *

Motoko's optical sensors weren't as advanced as Batou's or as up to date as Stella's, but she knew right away that Stella was waiting for her in the darkness of their bedroom. She just couldn't see her.

"Therm-Optic Camo?" Motoko called out teasingly, but Stella's seductively sadistic dark chuckle responded immediately.

"More like hiding in plain sight."

Motoko's ears pinpointed where Stella was hiding. She was likely laying on the bed that dominated their now shared room. She seemed to be wearing some sort of black headband and no lingerie, which in itself was surprising.

"So what are you hiding, my love?" Motoko lovingly smiled as she finally caught sight of a flicker of movement, revealing her new wife seductively laying on her side like a temptress. The headband was a pair of cat ears.

"I haven't moved." Stella chuckled, low and purr-like. Of course, that flicker of movement was her surprise for Motoko...

"Your tail says otherwise." Motoko smirked as she stepped into the room. "Cybernetic?"

"Coded and installed it myself, connected via a standard wireless signal to my cyberbrain." Stella's tail hypnotically swayed back and forth the whole time. "The physical connection method is less than desired, though."

"Should I be worried about that?" Motoko raised an eyebrow as she felt her prosthetic member twitch beneath her sharp business suit.

"No. It's just a buttplug." Stella replied, sitting up slightly as Motoko came within her reach. "Not that I mind anal... It's quite exhilarating sometimes."

"Well, do I have a surprise for you." Motoko smiled as her spare - unmodified - body disabled it's own Therm-Optic Camo behind her shoulder, already naked with a strap-on dildo firmly in place. "You ready, my little kitty?"

" _Nyan~!_ " Stella's little meow made Motoko's heart melt... figuratively speaking. "For obvious reasons, my ass is off limits tonight."

"That won't be a problem." Motoko gently kissed the side of Stella's neck, while her mute doppleganger slid up behind Stella's back and began caressing the sides of her ribs down to her hips.

* * *

"Hmph... I should've taken more pictures."

Kuroi scanned through all the images of her newlywed daughter that she and Taka had taken during the procession and the following party. Too many cops and government agents for her personal taste, but she had to set those feelings aside. Today was her daughter's day to be on top of the world.

"Why?" Kuroi stared at the cake cutting picture she'd taken, the one where Motoko was licking the icing from her cross-eyed daughter's nose. "Why hasn't she figured out she's the rightful heir to a massive fortune?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back you two."

Motoko and Stella both smirked at Aramaki's amused tone. They'd been on leave for a whole week since the wedding, but now that they were back from their honeymoon, it was back to business.

"So what's on the docket? Anything fun?" Stella glanced at the few documents resting on Aramaki's desk.

"Nothing ongoing, as of yet." Aramaki replied. "I have a meeting with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs later this morning, so I'll need to borrow your wife."

"Politics... Not fun." Stella sighed, then glanced at Motoko. "Still don't understand how you can stand that crap."

"I never said I enjoyed it, y'know." Motoko teased back. "Remember: Strengths and skills."

"Still not my thing..." Stella shook her head before turning to leave Aramaki's office. "Anyway, I've got recruits to bully."

"Please don't..." Motoko sighed. "That training regime is hard enough as is, don't make it worse for them..."

"94 seconds on a three minute course." Stella winked over her shoulder. "Remember that, my love."

* * *

Batou and Stella were evaluating the newest Section 6 recruits when Paz and Saito came in. Paz had his hands in his pockets, but Saito nudged a bottle of beer into Stella's arm.

"Welcome back." He smiled as Stella took the cold drink. "Figured you'd want one while these idiots run around the training course."

"Thank god it's just a beer. I've had far too many 'girly' drinks in the past week." Stella chuckled as she took a sip of the familiar brand. Good on the boys for remembering.

"That reminds me, the Major took you overseas, right?" Batou asked suddenly, still watching the recruits.

"Yeah, we stayed at a beach resort. Had a really good time." Stella replied. "Met a couple good looking women, had sex, went swimming. Y'know, usual vacation shenanigans."

The three men chuckled at her joke, then Stella's gaze suddenly went to one of the recruits that was lagging behind. "HEY! HURRY UP!" She suddenly shouted at him, causing him to run faster from the sudden shout. "He's been lagging behind quite a bit. What's the big deal?"

Bringing up the particular man's profile in her cyberbrain, Stella read his information before sighing. "Of course... Fucking organic." She held her beer out to Saito. "Hold this for a minute."

Saito had a vague idea what she was going to do, but he tok the bottle from her regardless and they all watched as she ran to the man and called for a full halt.

"I've just read your files, and I'm not pleased by what I saw." Stella began, ignoring the varied degrees of fatigue of the men around her. "So why don't you tell me why your cyberization percentage is so damn low when you're training for a cyberized unit?"

"My prosthetic appointment is in three days." The man replied. "I'm going full cyborg."

"Then why the fuck are you here and not on medical leave?!" Stella held up her hands in annoyance. "Who's your unit commander over at Section 6?"

"Captain Welrich, ma'am." The soldier replied.

"Wait here." Stella ordered as she marched back to Batou and relayed the information, a nagging suspicion in the back of her head.

"Welrich's new. Got transfered here from Canada, I believe." Batou explained. "Hence the number of recruits."

[Chief, can you get me a line to a Captain Welrich from Section 6?] Stella relayed to Aramaki.

[Something wrong with the recruits?] Aramaki asked.

[A bit, yeah. Got a full organic recruit that shouldn't be training right now. They're going full cyborg in 72 hours.] Stella glanced over at the recruit, then whistled between her teeth and beckoned for him to approach.

[Alright, I've got Welrich now. Transfering.] Aramaki switched the line over to the Canadian officer.

[Captain Welrich, Section 6. How may I be of assistance, Sergeant Kusanagi?] The distinctly Canadian twang in the Captain's voice when he pronounced her new surname momentarily surprised Stella, but she took it in stride.

[One of your recruits here should be on medical leave. Apparently he's going to be fully cyberized in three days. Are you aware of this?] Stella explained.

[Are you one of the Section 9 personnel that's overseeing the training?] Welrich asked, audibly concerned.

[Yes, I am. I've been observing this recruit and became acutely aware of the situation after reading his files. He then explained to me that he was waiting for his appointment.] Stella sighed audibly.

[I understand. Have him taken off the program and send him back here.] Welrich finally seemed to understand.

Stella glanced at the panting recruit as the line went dead. "Spoke to your Captain. You are being taken off the training program and have been ordered to return to speak with him directly."

"Understood, ma'am." The recruit gave a crisp salute before leaving the training floor entirely.

Stella gave word for the recruits to resume, then returned to where Batou, Paz and Saito were standing, taking back her beer with a nod of thanks.

"That Captain guy got my name right... but the way he said it almost made me start laughing." Stella took a sip of her drink, but when the three men gave her curious looks, she decided to imitate the Canadian's twang. _"Koo-sa-nah-gee."_

They all laughed, knowing that some names sounded a lot funnier in foreign accents.

* * *

"You've heard, haven't you?" A lone man stood over a grave, staring at it sadly.

"Yes, I have." A female voice suddenly spoke up, and a young woman, barely out of her teens, disabled her Therm-Optic camouflage. She'd been sitting atop the large gravestone with her legs crossed and resting her jaw on her raised fist, looking very bored. "Should've known that vindictive harpy's back to her old tricks, Master."

"No, I meant about my daughter. She got married a little over a week ago." The man's eyes twinkled proudly at the thought of his darling girl finally growing into a woman.

"Oh, my apologies, Master." The woman looked embarrassed by her slip, but the man took it in stride.

"My ex-wife's a feisty one, though. She didn't look all that pleased at the wedding, that's for sure." He chuckled dryly. "Must've been the decor."

"Forgive me, Master, but from what I'd gathered, it would appear that your daughter is employed with Public Security Section 9. Her marital partner is also a member of said unit." The woman's eyes darted back and forth, like she was reading something.

"Keep me updated on further findings, Sacchi. I'm going to pay a visit to my daughter tomorrow." The man gave the order, then the young woman lightly hopped off the grave before walking away, disappearing with Therm-Optic camo, exposing the name of the deceased written into the stone. "Feels strange, reading my own name on a gravestone..." He commented to himself before turning around and also activating his own Therm-Optic camo. "Kazu Kuroi, you're not dead yet... Not by a longshot." He chuckled again before completely vanishing.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella woke up with a gasp, panting as she placed her hand against the side of her face. It'd been one of her PTSD induced nightmares, bringing back some long lost memory from the early weeks of her time as pedo bait. It was not pleasant to review, to say the least.

"Fuck..." Stella sighed to herself before swinging her legs off to the side, preparing to stand up when Motoko's hand gently grasped her wrist from behind.

"Nightmare, I presume?" Motoko hadn't opened her eyes, but she was clearly awake.

"Yeah, old one." Stella remained where she was, finding comfort in her wife's touch. "From my time with Uncle."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Motoko had opened her eyes now, lifting herself up onto her elbow to study her wife's back. She'd noticed a few times that Stella would tense her back when she was uncomfortable with a situation, so she was carefully observing the muscles of her back as Stella replied.

"Yeah, just... gimme a minute. Need a drink and the bathroom." Stella rubbed the remaining drowsiness from her eyes as she stood up. Upon her return, she found Motoko sitting cross-legged on the bed, waiting for her with a clearly concerned expression. "So, this one's not my usual few. Should I explain the whole thing first?" Stella sat on Motoko's thighs, embracing her wife and placing her head against the crook of Motoko's neck. This familiar embrace made her feel that same sensation of security from when Motoko had first met her.

"That sounds like a good start." Motoko likewise held her close, allowing her 20 year old wife to explain the traumatic incident she'd been forced to revisit inside of her own mind.

* * *

Stella eventually felt back asleep right in Motoko's arms, so Motoko carefully lifted her up and was about to lay her back down when she heard a knock at the door of the apartment.

Stella stirred at the sound, but didn't wake up. Motoko glanced at the nearby clock on Stella's side of their large bed - Stella still refused to use one in her cyberbrain's head's up display - and realized that she'd been talking to Stella for several hours about the nightmare. It was now well within business hours for any type of visitor.

Hurrying to make sure she was at least decent, Motoko heard another knock at the door just as she was approaching it. Without further ado, she unlocked it and pulled the door open, holding her housecoat closed with her forearm.

A man that was about her own age was standing in the hall, his hands clasped together. From her experience on the subject, she knew right away that this man was a fully prosthetic cyborg, like herself.

"Pardon my intrusion, are you perhaps Motoko?" The man politely bowed his head when she opened the door. "Motoko Kusanagi?"

"Yes, I am. Who may I ask are you?" Motoko narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"My name is Kazu. I'm not sure you know this, but it has come to my attention that you've recently married my daughter, Mato." Kazu smiled warmly.

Motoko was very suspicious now, but decided to ask a question that would prove if his story was true or not. "If I may be so bold, did your daughter have any form of birthmarks or identifying traits in her appearance?"

"Oh yes, quite so." Kazu laughed jovially. "Above her left eye, she has a five point star as a birthmark. Stunning blue eyes, and elegant black hair." Kazu chuckled suddenly. "And quite the fiery temper on her too, wouldn't you agree?"

It was as if the man knew Motoko's plan the whole time. "I was informed that you were killed by your wife."

"Ah, yes... that incident." Kazu continued to chuckle. "Quite the nasty design, that knife. Thankfully she missed my heart, so I was able to recover within a few months. Eventually went full prosthetic to hide my identity from my wife."

"So, tell me, what's your wife's first name?" Motoko asked, probing for personal reasons to identify the white haired mother of her wife.

"Kuroi." Kazu smiled. "It was how we first met, since her first name was my surname."

"Kuroi Kuroi... I see." Motoko nodded slowly. "So, I take it you want to speak to Stella?"

"I presume that is the name she goes by now?" Kazu seemed to know why his daughter changed names, at least to some degree.

"Yes, although on official documents, she is listed by her legal name of Mato." Motoko replied. "Now, sir, would you like to see your daughter?"

"Who the fuck is he?"

Motoko's eyes went wide as she heard Stella's annoyed voice behind her. There was no doubt in her mind that Stella had heard what she just asked Kazu.

"Your father." Motoko decided to skip the awkwardness, the lies or beating around the bush. Straight to the point, just like Stella would understand, given that it was her prefered style in any situation. "Turns out he survived being stabbed by your mother."

"How close was her knife to killing you?" Stella still wasn't very sure about this. She knew her dad's face, his warm mature aura, and his smile. Everything checked out, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Eight millimeters, blade was parallel to my heart. Took the doctors two hours to remove it, and another to stop the internal bleeding." Kazu explained. "I see you're no stranger to injuries either, darling."

"Don't 'darling' me." Stella's lip curled upward, clearly in imitation of a frown or sneer. "I haven't seen you in years, so get to the point. Why are you here?"

"May I step inside? I assure you, I'm not armed. This is a rather personal conversation, after all." Kazu smiled again, and Stella sighed before shrugging.

"Fine, come in."

Kazu politely waited for Motoko to hold the door open before stepping inside and gently closing the door behind himself. "So, straight to the point: Your mother's planning to kill you now that you're over 18."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Stella glared at her father's face lividly.

"Do you remember your grandfather on my side?" Kuzo asked, but Stella shook her head. "He remembered you, from before your disappearance. He put you into his will, but not her or me. I know the reason for myself, and for you."

"Because I'm the rightful heir, in his eyes, huh?" Stella leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "Why not Taka?"

"You're the oldest." Motoko spoke up, catching on to most of the details. "And by the sound of it, your mother's not liked by your grandfather."

"That's my assumption, yes." Kuzo nodded. "And of course, I'm too old in his eyes. So, your fortune, which is rather substantial, has two conditions: First of which is for him to finally die."

"And I presume he's organic?" Stella patted herself in the chest to further her words.

"He has a cyberbrain, but yes, that's all. He's dying of lung cancer even as we speak. I have a trustworthy companion keeping an eye on him." Kuzo explained. "But, the second requirement is much more simple. He wants to speak to you in person, at your leisure."

"Our job's rather... demanding. Just give us a means to contact him, and we can speak with our boss about getting a day off to talk to him." Stella explained.

"Of course, may I use a pen?" Kuzo patted his pockets but couldn't find a pen on his person.

"I think I trust you enough to link with you directly. Wait here." Stella held up her hand for a moment before turning on her heel and going back into the bedroom. She returned a moment later with a data cable, inserting one end into her neck until she was close enough to her father. "Any contact information you have, for both you and grandpa, alright?"

"Of course." Kuzo accepted the cable and inserted it into his own neck, transmitting the data with a smile. "That's everything. I've also included my companion's name and phone number, for your convenience."

"Sacchi, huh? I'll talk to her too, when I get a chance." Stella disconnected the cable and draped it over her neck. "If that's all, I'd like to ask how you knew where we live."

"I have to admit, I had to do some digging just to find out you were alive. But, I happened to come across your wedding invitation in Kuroi's computer... illegally." Kuzo admitted, holding up his hands. "After that, I looked through the local area, asking around using a picture I took of you both during your wedding."

"To be fair, you weren't exactly doing it maliciously..." Stella put her hands onto her hips and gave her father a stern glare. "But that's a bit creepy, don't you think?"

Kuzo nodded. "True, it is a rather unsettling method."

"Now that things are in the open between you two, I think it's time we got ready for work. Kuzo, if we need to speak with you, we'll call." Motoko spoke to them both in turn, and of course, Kuzo nodded with another of his warm smiles.

"I'd like to catch up some time, if that's alright, Stella." Kuzo opened the door and waved to his daughter and bowed to her wife respectfully. "Have a good day at work."

And with that, he was gone. His footsteps faded down the hall without pause nor change in pace.

"You think your mother's aware he's still alive?" Motoko asked, but Stella shrugged.

"I doubt it, personally... but anything's possible." Stella toyed with the cable draped over her neck. "We'd need a warrant if we even think about checking her data network."

"Very true. But, this won't be a problem until it becomes a case and falls into our laps." Motoko smiled slightly at the amused expression that briefly flashed across Stella's face.

"Want to save some time and shower together?" Stella indicated the bathroom, since they were starting to run a bit later than their usual schedule.

* * *

"Kuzo Kuroi, age 49. 97% cyberized, all his information matches up. No criminal record to speak of. He's clean, Major." Batou read off the report they'd gathered on Stella's father, then brought up the file on her grandfather. "Takashi Kuroi, age 83. Minimal cyberbrain augmentation, currently undergoing treatment for lung cancer in a private hospital about three hours from the city. Gained his entire fortune as a large business owner, retired at 65, no criminal record."

"And the contact information given to Stella?" Aramaki asked, studying the profiles on the two men.

"It's clean, all registered in their names. Sacchi is Kazu's personal assistant. She's a Class 4 android with an AI personality." Batou presented the compiled profile of the female android as well. "It's all legit, so all we gotta do is send Stella to see the old man, right?"

"That's up to Stella." Aramaki shook his head. "Provided she isn't required for any upcoming matters or cases."

"I've still got those Section 6 recruits to train with Batou." Stella shrugged. "And I have my scheduled maintenance for my limbs at noon."

"So your afternoon is rather clear, provided no case comes up, of course." Aramaki nodded with a small smile. "I'll wait until you call your grandfather before I give you the clearance for leave."

"Already on it." Stella held up her own - rarely used - cellphone and dialed the number.

"Takashi Kuroi speaking."

"Grandpa, it's me, Mato. Dad gave me your number to arrange a time to meet with you in person." Stella spoke as calmly as possible, oddly nervous about speaking to her grandfather.

"Ah, my darling Mato, I'll get right to the point; Whenever you're free, please come visit me. We have important matters to discuss. I presume Kazu gave you the address to the hospital I'm staying at during my treatment?"

"Yes, he did. I'm free all afternoon, as of 2pm. I'm a few hours away, so how about... Six?" Stella pulled out her pocket watch and estimated a reasonable arrival time."

"That's perfect. I await your arrival, my darling. Take care."

"See you then, grandpa." Stella hung up and immediately caught Batou's huge grin. "What's so funny?"

"You sounded really cute talking to _grandpa_ like that, all nervous and blushing..."

"One more word... I _dare_ you." Stella's entire presence shifted, like a dark, shadowy veil passed over her.

"I'm just teasing." Batou laughed, but Motoko embraced Stella from behind and gently kissed the side of her neck, instantly eliminating the angry veil surrounding Stella.

"I thought it was cute too."

Stella sighed in defeat, unable to even bother escaping from her wife's embrace.

* * *

"We've been expecting you, Miss Kuroi."

The nurses at the front desk spoke in cheery, upbeat voices as Stella's bike helmet's lower panels slid outwards to let her remove it.

"Lead the way." Stella didn't need to say anything else if they were expecting her. She also held her tongue with the name mistake.

One of the nurses stepped around the desk and held out her hand.

"I must ask you to sign in as a visitor, please."

Approaching the paper list, Stella signed her name as she usually did, Stella Kusanagi, then stopped holding her tongue. "I go by a different name, plus I got married recently."

"Our apologies, Mrs. Kusanagi." The nurse pointedly checked Stella's signature to correct the mistake. "Now, if you'll please follow me, your grandfather is expecting you."

Stella followed the super perky nurse down a few corridors and into a beautifully maintained courtyard, where a few people were either sitting or walking along the paths.

"Takashi, your granddaughter has arrived." The nurse stopped behind a man seated facing a nearby pond full of vibrant koi and some greenery.

"Mato, my darling, please, sit with me." Takashi's voice sounded a bit stronger than it did on the phone, so Stella sat beside him and placed her bike helmet on the grass beside her leg. "I can tell with but a glance that you've been through some trauma."

"Should I give the long or the short version?" Stella asked, glancing at her grandfather's heavily lined face. He hadn't aged gracefully, but he wasn't wizened like a raisin. His blue eyes - just like hers - were still strong and bright, and he sat with barely a slouch.

"The short version, please. I have things to say for myself, of course."

"Well, I was kidnapped for almost seven years, used as a sex slave. My last owner cut off three of my limbs, but I was rescued by Public Security Section 9 during an unrelated raid on his home. After that, I was given these cybernetic limbs to save my life. Section 9 took me into protective custody while they worked on my slave trafficking case, which was solved... And I was hired by them... I did their training regime for fun and managed to impress them. After that, I... did a few more cases, then got wounded by a sniper, earning this." Stella indicated her metal jaw with one hand. "I've had a few other injuries too, but they're rather minor." Stella paused for a brief moment, then continued. "I also got married, my wife's the very woman that rescued me from that slave owner during the raid. Our wedding was ten days ago." Stella paused again, turning towards her grandfather. "I also don't go by Mato anymore. My new name's Stella. Stella Kusanagi."

"Congratulations on your marriage, my darling." Takashi smiled warmly, gently placing his hand on her leg. "Now then, shall I explain my will?"

"All I know about it is what dad told me; you needed to speak to me, and you had to die for it to take effect." Stella nodded for him to continue.

"That's correct. Now, I trust in my constitution, of course, so allow me to say this; Your mother's been trying to have my money stolen on several occasions. Why she's doing it, I have no idea. She's been hiding her illegalities ever since she tried to kill my son... your father."

"How do you even know this?" Stella had already been recording the whole conversation from the start.

"My son, of course." Takashi smiled. "Kazu's been keeping track of her under the guise of his presumed death. Everything I've told you, it's from his observations and findings... Your mother's in the Yakuza, we can conclude that fact with high certainty. Why she's trying to take my fortune is beyond me and your father."

"So... Not to sound greedy, but what are you going to do with your money?" Stella asked.

"Aside from a respectable amount for myself, it's all going to you. I can have it transferred within the hour."

"Are you doing this to hide it from her?" Stella asked, since it sounded like a genius idea if that was the case.

"No. That's my condition; I want you to have it, right now." Takashi shook his head. "If and when she manages to actually succeed in securing even a portion of my funds, she'll be sorely disappointed by what is remaining after this. Consider it my ostentatious wedding gift for you and your wife."

"That's an odd way of putting it, but I guess I don't really have a say in the matter, do I?" Stella asked with a small scoff of amusement.

"No, you don't. Because I am more than capable of transferring the money to you _without_ your permission. Now then, if you would be so kind as to link to me directly, I'll begin the transfer right away." Takashi opened his other hand, which had been closed on his lap the entire time. In it was a data cable.

"Before I do, I have a question: What stage is your lung cancer?" Stella took one end of his cable as she spoke.

"Stage 3, but my treatment program is making excellent progress. It's still a small possibility I may die, but I'm not clinging to threads of hope."

"I wish you the best in your treatment, I... I don't know what else to say."

"I think the best thing you could say right now... is ' _Thank you_ '..."


End file.
